1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head light assembly, and more particularly, to a head light assembly having two Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) which are located corresponding to a low beam area and a high beam area of a lens.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional head light assembly 1 is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally comprises a shade 10 in which a space 100 is defined. The space 100 is defined by a curved reflection face 101 and a light bulb 11 is located in the space 100, such as an incandescent light bulb or a xenon light bulb. A separation board 12 and a connection member 13 are located at the front side of the shade 10. The separation board 13 has a hole 120. A fence unit 14 is located in the connection member 13 and has an electro-magnetic valve 140 and a fence 141. A cover 15 is connected to the connection member 13 by a fixing frame 16. The light beams generated from the light bulb 11 is reflected by the reflection face 101 and pass through the cover 15 to illumination the road form the driver. The fence unit 14 is used to control the angle and range that the light beams reach and form the low beam and the high beam. However, the light beams reflected from the reflection face 101 are random and not concentrated, the illumination is not sufficient and may affects road safety. The conventional incandescent light bulb or the xenon light bulb in the space 100 of the shade 10 generates significant heat during operation and there is not proper heat removing device on the shade 10 so that the heat cannot be removed and is trapped in the shade 10, the high temperature shortens the life of the light bulb 11. Besides, the conventional head light assembly has to be equipped with the fence unit 14 to control the angle and range of the light beams, so that the conventional head light assembly is bulky and expensive.
Another head light assembly uses Light Emitting Diodes LEDs as the light source which provide higher illumination but cannot be concentrated and may confuse the coming drivers. The conventional LEDs head light assembly cannot make an obvious high beam and low beam.
The present invention intends to provide a head light assembly which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.